The Gamer and the Rich People
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: After Dakota is restored to her proper human state, she brings Sam along on a day to the mall so he can meet her friends and so her friends can grow to like him. What initially turns out to be a nerve-wrecking day turns into a fun one once Sam and Dakota's friends find stuff they have in common.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything in the franchise. Dakota's friends and limo driver are of my creation though.

_I saw this story idea request and since it hasn't been done I thought I would do it. Hope you like it._

The Gamer and the Rich People

"Are you sure about this, Dakota? I mean, I'm just a middle class guy and you and your friends are all in billionaire families." Sam worried as he and Dakota rode to the Galleria mall in a limo.

Dakota looked up from her phone and smiled. "Of course, Sam, you're a great guy. Sure you may not have as much money as my friends and I but once they get to know you, they'll like you. I'm the first in the group to befriend somebody from the middle class. Once they like you, maybe they'll reach out to other people like you and make friends with them."

Though the words were encouraging, Sam still wasn't sure if he could do this. The limo soon pulled up to the mall and the driver around to open the door for them.

"Thanks, Luke. Here, some cash to spend the day on so you don't have to be bored waiting for us." The blonde in pink handed two hundred dollars to the driver as she and Sam got out. Luke nodded and went to go park the limo before entering the mall himself.

As they walked in, Sam looked at Dakota. "What's the agenda for today?"

Dakota shrugged. "Whatever we feel like. That's what most days we hang out together at a mall are like. We're meeting up in the food court though." With that in mind, they made their way to the food court. "Oh, there they are." She pointed to a table where a few girls were. "Don't be scared, treat them like you treated me, normal." She advised him as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Hey girls!" Dakota waved as they walked up.

"Dakota, about time." The redheaded girl droned as the couple approached.

"We were on time. It's not noon yet. There's still a few minutes to that. If we had come any time after noon then we would be late." Dakota pointed out, using a nearby clock for evidence.

Another blonde in the group greeted Dakota and then saw Sam. "Oh my gosh, ew! Dakota, don't look behind you, there's an ugly fatso behind you." The blonde repulsed.

Whatever confidence Sam had when they arrived flew out the window after that remark. They clearly wouldn't accept him.

"Layla, that's no ugly fatso. That's Sam, my boyfriend." Dakota spoke in his defense.

The black haired girl in the group blinked and pointed at Sam. "That's your boyfriend? The one you've been texting us about so much?"

Sam's girlfriend glared. "Yeah, that's him. Didn't any of you see Total Drama: Revenge of the Island?" She asked them. All around, the girls answered that they didn't see the show or knew anything about it. "That's the show that turned me into a freak, remember? I was a mutated monster." Dakota elaborated.

"That's how you got looking like that? I thought some idiot scientist your father hired had one of their things go haywire around you." The redhead questioned.

"Nope, it was that show. But if I hadn't gone on the show then I wouldn't have met my Sammy." Dakota hugged Sam to prove her love for him.

Sam blushed. "Aw, thanks babe. Even if you were a giant mutant, I still love you too."

Then Dakota released him after pecking his cheek and started gesturing to her friends. "Sam, this is Layla, Frida, Rosalina, and Brianna."

"Nice to meet you girls, Dakota has quite the friends from what I've heard." Sam greeted them.

"Sam's joining us today so you can get to know him and he can get to know you. Now what do you say we get today started?" Dakota asked.

The others were reluctant to spend the day with Sam but they gave in and let him tag along. A couple hours later, they were all in another clothing store after being to three other ones.

Rosalina, the other blonde, picked a dress off a rack. "Doesn't this look cute, Frida? I'm trying this on and if it fits I'm getting it." She showed the outfit to the redhead and took it to the back room to change.

Layla was trying on her twentieth outfit of the day, Brianna was checking out extravagant hats, and Sam was helping Dakota. After going shopping with Dakota a couple times before, Sam had an idea of what looked good and what didn't. "Sam, which pink works better? This one or this one?" Dakota held up two of the shirt design only the pinks were slightly different.

The gamer thought for a moment. "I'm going to have to go with the darker one. The lighter one is too close to your skin tone and you probably want your clothes to stand out." He answered.

Examining the clothes, Dakota came to the same conclusion. "You're right. I'm putting this other one back. I'm trying this one on." She put the lighter pink back and took the darker one to the dressing room.

If Sam had been new to this, he would've been worn out but after a couple trips with Dakota, he wasn't even tired at all.

"Wow, Dakota that looks good!" Sam heard Frida say. He got out of his thoughts and went to see Dakota at the opening of the dressing rooms, wearing the pink shirt. Rosalina and Layla murmured in agreement.

"Thanks, Sam picked it out. He said the darker pink would work better with my skin tone and he's right, it does." Dakota said.

Layla looked at Sam before nodding. "Yeah, I guess he made a good call."

Dakota went back into the changing room and changed back into her normal clothes. "Come on, Sam, pick something out. You're shopping with us." She urged her boyfriend.

Sam waved it away. "No, no Dakota. This is your day with your friends and besides I didn't bring any money with me nor could I afford anything here right now." He reasoned.

His girlfriend came up to him, smiling mischievously. "Sam, today is our shopping day. And I brought you along today so that means I pay for things. Just pick at least one thing to try on and like. It'll help you bond with my friends." The blonde urged again.

"I don't know. You're the fashion expert between the two of us and I don't know if I'll find anything…" Sam hesitated.

"Come on, let's check the men's side of the store." Dakota pulled him over there while Dakota's friends continued to peruse the women's side. When they got to the other side, Dakota stopped him. "Okay, what do you see that you might want to try on?"

To answer Dakota's question, Sam looked around the room and scanned over several articles of clothing. Finally his eyes landed on something. "Hey check it out." Pulling out a shirt off a rack, he glanced over it. "It looks just like my usual shirt but the stripes are vertical. You said vertical stripes are better than horizontal didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah I did. It looks like it would suit you. Try it on." Dakota suggested. Doing so, Sam went into the men's changing rooms and came back out with the new shirt on. "And it totally works." She mused as soon as she saw Sam wearing vertical stripes.

Noting that his girlfriend seemed impressed, Sam looked in a mirror nearby. "Not bad. Not bad at all. I'll take it." He went back and changed. "What else do they have in this store that would suit my style?"

"Let's look." Those two words were all it took and they started looking around. At the end, Sam had a full bag of shirts, pants, and shorts to take home. They regrouped with the others who Dakota insisted on giving Sam opinions on his shopping choices. All the opinions weren't bad at all. They were at least good for their standards.

As they walked through the mall to find another store, they passed by an arcade. "Sweet! Mall arcade games! Anyone got some spare coins?" Sam inquired as he stopped.

"He can't be serious, right?" Layla asked Dakota as they stopped as well.

"He's been shopping for clothes with us all day, it's the least he deserves." Dakota reasoned as she pulled out a ten dollar bill. "I figured he deserved some game time here so I brought this along. Here Sam." She gave him the ten dollars.

"Thanks Dakota! You're my angel." Sam took the dollars and pecked her on the cheek. He went to the change machine, changed the ten into quarters, and started to play. First he went to Boogie Boogie Century. Once he selected his song, he started to play. The girls waited outside as Dakota insisted they wait for him to have his break from shopping, as they should have a break too.

The girls were beginning to get bored of waiting when Rosalina heard a song. "I love this song!" She followed where it was coming from and surprisingly found it playing on Boogie Boogie Century. "Sam, you're playing this to that song?"

"Yeah, it's a good one." Sam replied as he pressed down on the arrows.

"I know, that's my favorite song of all time."

"Wait a minute and I can put this on two player so you can play too."

"Okay!"

Two minutes later, once the song ended, Sam inserted a quarter for himself and one for Rosalina then selected the song again. To her surprise, Rosalina enjoyed this. As they played the game, Rosalina made a mental note to ask her father to get her a Boogie Boogie Century machine for her room so she could do this at home.

The rest of the afternoon, Sam and the girls had warmed up to each other. He compared the other girls to princesses from his games (they were surprisingly flattered by the way). They told him stories about their boyfriends and explained how different he was from them. Their comparison wasn't insulting but rather complimentary. Since none of the girls watched season four, Sam and Dakota had to explain what happened and the girls made notes to themselves to watch the season so they could understand their relationship and about the whole Dakotazoid thing.

At about six, the group decided to head back to their respective homes. Sam and Dakota met up with Luke and he brought the limo around to pick them up at the curb with their bags. On the way back to Dakota's place, Sam turned to her. "You know, your friends are actually cool. They aren't like the snobs reality television make rich people out to be."

Dakota smiled. "Thanks Sam. I'm surprised. They warmed up to you more than I thought they would. They shared stuff about their personal lives with you. I didn't think they would get that deep with you. Today was a success."

"I agree. So what now?" He asked.

"We're meeting up with Daddy for dinner then we're going to watch an advanced screening of that video game movie you've been talking about." She replied.

Sam gaped in surprise. "How did you swing that? That's not out for another month."

"Daddy has friends in the film industry."

"You're awesome, you know that."

"Just like you are, Sammy." They kissed and enjoyed the fact that the first time Sam met Dakota's friends was a success.

The End

_This was for JC on the Total Drama Writers' Forum. I don't know if they still are interested in the idea but if they are then I hope this pleases them._


End file.
